1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding or collapsible boat that folds easily and quickly, and is light and portable to carry. More specifically, the invention relates to a light, portable, boat that folds easily and quickly within its own skin without requiring tools to assemble or disassemble the boat.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Folding or collapsible boats are well known and most designs have been commercially available for many years. As a general rule, most of the known prior art structures are made up of a complex arrangement of stringers and formers which are joined together with latches and clamps to form a relativity loose framework in which bow and stern halves are temporarily hinged together amidships. Typically the two halves of the framework are disconnected and when assembled, are rigidly connected together inside a skin to form the assembled boat. Such designs of folding kayaks and boats when disassembled result in a large number of disconnected pieces and require a considerable amount of time to reassemble, and a set of tools. Moreover, the assembly requires skill and care in following instructions and it is not unusual to lose an important piece of the structure when assembled.
French Patent Publication No. 2,572,050 discloses a dismantlable small craft of the canoe/kayak type which includes a hull made up of a flexible envelope held in shape and in tension by a frame consisting of a set of securely fastened tubes which can be retracted, but not taken apart. However, such a structure also includes a complicated arrangement requiring a protective tube perpendicular to the length of the craft, including screw fastenings which require assembly and disassembly with tools to fold and/or assemble the boat.
An alternative design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,170 which discloses a framework characterized by plural longitudinal members including forward and aft member portions, forward, aft, port and starboard chines and gunwale member portions, and forward and aft longitudinal deck members. The framework includes a cockpit structure with longitudinal members releasably interconnecting the cockpit structure with the bow and stern of the boat. The structure disclosed herein effectively permits the cockpit structure to be folded along one axis, parallel to the midportion thereof so as to bring the midportions closer together so that the kayak can be folded into a framework suitable for use as a backpack frame. Notwithstanding this folding structure, a closer review of the patent such as, for example, FIGS. 4-8 shows a series of screws, wingnuts, and other elements which need to be connected and disconnected resulting in a structure which is not easy to assemble or disassemble.
In accordance with the invention, these problems with the prior art are avoided and there is provided a folding boat with a waterproof fabric skin that sets up very quickly, is light, compact, portable, and requires little room to store when folded. Further, the need for any tools or accessories is avoided making the process of assembly that much easier.